¿Matrimonio? No, gracias
by Cristy-chan
Summary: La boda de Natsumi y Goenji tendra lugar en una semana en... ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que se suspenderá? "-Yo solo quiero una relación sin ataduras" "-¡¿Eres idiota o qué!"
1. Chapter 1

_Hace cuanto… ¿3 años que no subo nada nuevo? ¿Habrá alguien que lea esto? Si lo hay, por favor ¡que deje un review!_

_Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece todo es de la exclusiva propiedad de level-5 y sus respectivos autores dentro de este._

_Aclaración: Se podría decir que está ambientado más o menos en la época de IE GO! Pero no saldrán ninguno de los chiquitines (al menos, por ahora)_

* * *

**1º Capítulo: Asentando bases**

_Mierda, mierda, mierda._

Miro el reloj de su muñeca por tercera vez consecutiva, dándole la misma respuesta que las veces anteriores, llegaba tarde. ¿Por qué justo hoy había tanto atasco? A lo lejos vio el lugar donde habían quedado. Aparco el coche donde pudo y se bajo, dirigiéndose a su destino. Las luces dentro de aquel lugar se veían desde lejos y todo el bullicio animaba a la gente a entrar, tal y como él mismo hizo. Después de buscar un rato, localizo un gran grupo de gente, sin duda eran sus amigos.

\- ¡Llegué! –anunció acomodándose en el único sillón que sobraba- Siento el retraso.

\- Has tardado Toramaru –le reprendió Tobitaka hablando fuertemente, aunque con el jaleo apenas se le escuchaba, algo normal en una discoteca- creíamos que no vendrías.

\- ¿Qué te ha pasado? –pregunto Someoka mientras bebía de su cerveza.

\- Hasta yo he llegado a tiempo –sonrió cierto moreno con una banda en la cabeza.

\- Tenía que terminar unas cosas… de todas formas os lo habéis preparado muy bien –comento al ver ya la gran cantidad de botellas que había en la mesa. Cogió una y empezó a beber.

\- Esta bien, esta bien –corto Yutto- Estamos aquí para celebrar la despedida de soltero de Goenji no para reñir entre nosotros.

\- ¡Cierto! –exclamo Fudo- Estamos en una despedida… ¿Entonces en donde demonios están las chicas? ¿A qué birria de disco me habéis invitado?

\- Según esto saldrán a partir de la una, no queda mucho –dijo Kogure divertido leyendo un papel.

\- Ya os dije que no quería esto –hablo por primera vez Goenji serio, como de costumbre.

\- Amigo, te vas a casar en una semana ¡Libérate! –dijo Hijikata riendo escandalosamente mientras le revolvía el pelo.

\- Si no habías pensado en que te íbamos a hacer esto –le dijo Fubuki- es porque no nos conoces bien, Goenji-kun.

\- No es que no os conozca –dijo tomando un vaso de… bueno, de lo que fuera lo que habían pedido- la cuestión es si me conocéis a mí para hacerme venir a un sitio así.

\- Cualquiera diría que no te gusta esto –dijo Tsunami- ¡Mirad ya salen las stripers! –hablo emocionado mientras empezaba a silbar.

\- Si Toko te oyese… –rió Ichinose

\- ¡Tonterías! Toko estará en la misma situación que yo en estos momento –sonrio burlescamente- Si ella se divierte, yo también.

\- ¿Tú crees que las chicas también estarán en una disco? –preguntó Kido pensando en su hermana- No creo que haya sido buena idea

\- Ellas también tienen derecho a divertirse ¿no? –dijo Hiroto- De todas formas Ulvida me dijo que Natsumi las había citado en su casa, estarán hablando o viendo películas.

\- ¿Cómo terminaste casado con esa mentalidad? –dijo Fudo riéndose

\- Rika también ha ido y si ella va –aseguro el anteriormente llamado "Mago del campo"- te aseguro que lo último que harán será estar en casa viendo películas.

\- Llamare a Haruna –dijo Kido. Pero Endo le quito el móvil.

\- ¡Venga! Aki también ha ido –le dijo para tranquilizarle- ella se ocupara de que no hagan nada indecente.

\- De todas formas el que debería estar preocupado debería ser Goenji de lo que podría estar haciendo a su futura esposa –dijo Kogure riéndose por lo bajo.

\- ¡Mirad, es una noche de hombre, no vamos a estar hablando de mujeres, entendido! –dijo Tsunami- ¡Ahora vamos a bailar! –dijo agarrando a Tachimukai y a Kabeyama y arrastrándolos a la pista de baile.

Poco a poco los chicos se fueron animando cada vez mas exceptuando al que debería haber terminado borracho el primero. Goenji Shuuya, el futuro casado, seguía viendo aquel escenario mientras se mojaba los labios con su bebida. Se había rehusado desde un principio a ir a aquel lugar mas no había tenido opción con todos obligándolo a salir de casa. Lo único que quería era tirarse en su cama y pensar como había llegado a todo esto. Comprometido con veintiún años.

_Comprometido_…

\- ¡GOENJI! –se escuchó desde el fondo del lugar la voz de uno de sus mejores amigos acercándose a la velocidad del rayo.

\- No tienes porque gritar así Endo –le regaño tras haber suspirado.

\- ¡Ah, perdón, perdón! –se rectifico riéndose, el alcohol le había empezado a hacer efecto. Sin embargo noto la mirada distante de su compañero- ¿Te pasa algo? –le pregunto sin dejar de sonreir mientras cogía de la mesa un vaso de cerveza.

\- ¿Has pensado en proponerle matrimonio a Aki? –dijo continuando con su tono recto.

El moreno se atraganto con su bebida, empezó a toser con fuerza. Al ver que volvia a respirar con normalidad le miro incrédulo- ¿Y eso a que viene?

El ex capitán abrió la boca para hablar- Yo…

\- ¿Qué pasa chicos? –Fubuki se acababa de despedir de dos chicas que lo saludaban desde lejos y se sentó junto a ellos- que caras más largas.

\- ¡Eh! ¡Fubuki le está poniendo los cuernos a Haruna! –exclamo Endo señalándolo con voz de niño pequeño- ¡Yo Le creía… buena persona! Ya verás cuando se lo…se lo cuente a Kido –se levanto como pudo y empezó a tambalearse a la pista de baile.

\- ¿Qué pasa? –dijo Fubuki mirando al pelicrema.

\- ¿No te preocupa que Endo hable con Kido? –le advirtió intentando olvidarse de la situación anterior- ¿Cómo es que no estás borracho? –pasó su vista por sus amigos y no veía a ninguno estable, no sabía cómo se las arreglarían para llegar a casa.

\- No me emborracho tan fácilmente –rio- y bueno, no creo que Endo-kun llegue mas lejos de lo que esta ahora, no parece soportar las bebidas fuertes. Ahora dime porque estas así tienes un carácter serio pero no tanto creo yo –sonrio.

-No es nada… -aparto su mirada.

\- Venga Goenji-kun –le animo el joven del hielo- ninguno queremos que te sientas así en tu despedida, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Ha pasado algo entre tú y Natsumi?

El joven le miro y soltó el pensamiento que le había estado carcomiendo- No creo que pueda casarme todavía

* * *

\- ¡Eso es! –animaba Rika- ¡Demuéstrale lo que vales, Fuyuka!

La hija del entrenador se encontraba totalmente avergonzada al verse a si misma sentada en el escenario con un joven semidesnudo bailando alrededor de ella.

\- ¡Vamos! ¡Sacadme a mí también! –seguía gritando la peliazul sonrojada, producto del alcohol.

\- Urabe deberías controlarte –dijo Ulvida tranquila.

\- ¡Es una despedida, Ulvida-san! –exclamo Haruna yendo donde Rika- ¡Hay que divertirse! –rio fuertemente mientras bailaban al compas de la música

La mujer Kiyama suspiro y se acerco al grupo de chicas que hablaban en una gran sillón. Solo quedaban ellas seis, todas las demás se habían ido al ver la hora pero, al saber que sus novios también estaban de fiesta ¿Por qué no ellas también? Total, el local había sido pagado para ellas. Aki y Natsumi reían por el comentario de Toko cuando Ulvida se acerco.

\- ¿Qué tal? –pregunto Aki sonriéndole y dejándole un espacio para sentarse.

\- Me da pena Kudo –dijo Ulvida sentándose- ni Urabe ni Otonashi la dejan bajarse de allí.

\- Ahora iremos para yá –dijo Toko sonriendo- ¡Yo quiero parte de esos policias! –renegó.

Natsumi volvió a reir ante las insinuaciones de su amiga. Se encontraba en el culmine de su vida. Amigos con los que estar, una familia que le daba incluso más de lo que necesitaba, una carrera y un compromiso que se realizaría en una semana. No podía estar más feliz. Solo quedaban una par de cosas para que todo estuviese listo y ser la futura Natsumi Goenji.

\- ¡Unas bebidas bien fuertes por aquí! –grito Toko llamando al camarero.

\- Toko por favor, debes dar ejemplo –dijo Kino apaciguándola, aunque tampoco es que ella estuviese en mejor estado, de todas formas valia la pena por un dia.

\- ¡Me da igual ser la hija del…del presidente! ¡Si quiero cerveza, tomo cerveza! –concluyo cambiando radicalmente su personalidad.

\- ¡Fuyuka-san, has vuelto! –dijo Natsumi sonriendo ante la cara que traía puesta la joven- vamos, no habrá sido para tanto -La chica solo se sonrojo mas de lo que estaba.

\- ¡Ahora voy yo! –dijo Toko encaminándose hacia Haruna y Rika quienes no se separaban de los striper-policias- Vamos Aki, Natsumi -Las dos negaron con la cabeza

\- Menos mal que Ichinose-kun ni los otros las están viendo –comento Aki viéndola subiéndose al lugar- les daría un ataque de celos.

\- No creo, estarán en algún lugar celebrando también lo de Goenji –dijo Úlvida tomando un trago del vino

\- ¿Qué hora es? –pregunto Fuyuka.

\- Las dos menos cuarto –dijo Natsumi mirando su reloj- ¿No deberíamos irnos ya? Levamos desde las nueve aquí y mañana hay reunión en el comité –podría estar contenta pero debía recordar sus obligaciones.

\- Natsumi-san es un día –dijo Aki sonriéndole- No podemos dejar que los chicos nos ganen en esto –le guiño un ojo.

-Lo dices Mamoru-kun ¿verdad? –dijo sonriendo Fuyuka.

Aki asintió- Me dijo que si no volvía al día siguiente que lo buscara por el zoo, me temo que sea verdad conociéndolos.

\- Supongo que no esperaré mucho de Hiroto entonces –todas sonrieron.

\- Esta bien –accedió Natsumi finalmente al ver que aunque quisiera no podría salir de allí- nos quedaremos un poco mas.

\- ¡Chicas, chicas, chicas! –exclamaron las tres que faltaban después de que los "animadores" se hubiesen ido.

\- ¡Un brindris por Natsumi-san! –dijo Haruna cogiendo una botella- ¡Que tu y Goenji-san seais muy felices! –todas juntaron sus bebidas y continuaron hablando, haciendo tonterías y divirtiéndose

Pero… la vida no es siempre de color rosa.

* * *

_Que bien se siente al escribir una nueva historia *U* Si alguien tiene alguna recomendación y/o sugerencia para esta historia será bien recibida por mi parte ^-^ ¡Espero revs! Como minimo cinco, sino borrare esta historia -w-_

_Y finalmente a todos lo que han llegado aquí sin dormirse en el intento ¡Muchas gracias! Espero que lo hayais disfrutado ;DD_

_Con un beso muy grandote me despido. ¡Cristy os quiere!~~_


	2. ¿Pero qué?

_Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, todo es de la exclusiva propiedad de Level-5 y sus respectivos autores dentro de esta._

_Aclaracion: Se podria decir que esta ambientado mas o menos en la epoca de IE GO! Pero no saldran ninguno de los niños (al menos, por ahora)_

* * *

**Capitulo 2º: ¿Pero qué...?**

En la discoteca todo era bullicio. Gente bailando unos pegados a otros, strippers por todas partes y bebidas alcohólicas por doquier, nadie parecía darse cuenta de la discusión que llevaban a cabo los dos ex delanteros del Raimon.

\- ¿Cómo que no puedes casarte? –el albino no se creía lo que acaba de escuchar- ¿No quieres a Natsumi?

\- ¡Ey, Ichinose, prueba esto! –ausente a la conversación, Endo cogía una serie de botellas de la mesa en la que ambos delanteros se encontraban y se dirigía hacia el americano.

\- Claro que la quiero –contesto suspirando. Era absurdo que le preguntasen eso. La pelirroja era su vida y la quería más que cualquier cosa- Es solo que… me parece que hemos ido muy rápido y no sé si… deberíamos…-terminó murmurando. Decir las cosas en voz alta sonaba totalmente diferente que en sus pensamientos.

\- Podrá parecer tonto de mi parte –dijo Shiro tras unos segundos de silencio- ¿Pero para qué le pediste matrimonio entonces?

El otro joven se giró con el rostro molesto- ¡Yo no le pedí matrimonio! Lo que paso fue… -se calló al recordar ese momento…

_-_ _Me ha encantado ese restaurante, Goenji-kun -decía la pelirroja sonriendo a su novio mientras este la llevaba de vuelta a su casa- Todo ha sido maravilloso –suspiro acomodándose en el hombro del joven. Sin duda esta relación la había cambiado por completo. El carácter frio y distante de la chica había disminuido considerablemente, al igual que el de él aunque claro, solo cuando se encontraban juntos._

_\- Me alegro –se sincero Goenji- quería que nuestro quinto aniversario fuese especial –la abrazo al tiempo de caminar._

_Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron a la residencia de los Raimon, tocaron la puerta y una de las sirvientas les abrió._

_\- Buenas noches, Natsumi-sama, Goenji-sama –les sonreía ayudando a la chica a quitarse el abrigo que había llevado- ¿Se lo han pasado bien?_

_Natsumi asintió- ¿Esta mi padre en casa? Quiero avisarle que ya he vuelto._

_\- Por supuesto_

_\- Entonces yo ya me voy –dijo dándole un beso de despedida a la chica. La sirvienta, una mujer mayor, se giro rápidamente en dirección hacia el joven Goenji antes de que se diera lavuelta._

_\- Espere, el señor me dijo que cuando volviesen Goenji-sama y Natsumi-sama los hiciera pasar al salón principal –miró a la pareja, quienes se miraban extrañados entre sí por tal petición- Si hicieran el favor –continuo hablándoles._

_(..) _

_\- Veo que habéis llegado –les sonrió el señor Raimon al verlos entrar en la habitación. Esta, de dimensiones descomunales estaba adornada al estilo moderno; Paredes blancas y cuadros enormes en concordancia con los muebles de la sala- Espero que os lo hayáis pasado bien -detrás de él apareció el padre de Shuuya. El doctor Goenji._

_\- ¿Padre? –frunció el ceño extrañado el joven._

_\- ¿Ocurre algo Papa? –pregunto Natsumi mirando a su progenitor y al padre de su novio alternadamente._

_\- Sentaos –les indico Raimon realizando él mismo y su compañero la acción. Los dos jóvenes se sentaron esperando a que les explicasen a que venía todo eso- Hemos estado pensando… lleváis ya cinco años juntos._

_\- Si –dijo Natsumi aun sin entender nada. _

_\- ¿Y habéis pensado en algún plan para el futuro? –hablo esta vez el señor Goenji._

_\- ¿A qué te refieres? –a Goenji le parecía realmente extraño que de repente les preguntasen eso._

_\- Hija, Goenji y yo… –Raimon miro al doctor y este asintió sin mirarle- pensamos que deberíais casaros._

_Los jóvenes se ruborizaron- ¿A qué viene esto, tan de repente? –avanzó una serie de pasos el joven Shuuya._

_\- ¿Pasa algo malo?-pregunto Natsumi desde detrás extrañada por su reacción. _

_\- Eh… -suavizo un poco el rostro- No, no es nada… pero no entiendo porque nos dicen esto de repente –volvió a tensarse._

_\- Hemos pensado en juntar nuestras empresas y… querríamos que vosotros heredaseis la unión de todo._

_\- ¡Pero eso es…! –comenzó a decir Goenji levantándose. No iba a tolerar que los hiciesen comprometerse por esa tontería_

_\- ¡Increíble! _

_El pelicrema se paró en seco y miro a su novia, quien parecía emocionada sobre la idea puesto que sonreía abiertamente ¿No estaba enfadada? -Me gusta mucho la idea, papa, Goenji-san –les sonrio a los dos- sería buena idea casarnos ya, ¿no crees? –pregunto girándose y hablando con el joven._

\- No sé si pudo haber sido mi padre y el señor Raimon, el que nos lo dijeran justo en nuestro aniversario, la cara de Natsumi o todo junto –suspiro decaído, agitando los cubitos de hielo de su vaso, ya vacio- Pero el caso es que terminé accediendo a lo que dijeron sin querer. Y casi dos meses después aquí estamos… pensé que se me iba a pasar pero no dejo de pensar en ello…

Shiro se encontraba en silencio, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas para tan extraña situación. Sin embargo, en el momento en el que cogió aire para comenzar a hablar, un aire apestado de alcohol y perfume les embargo a ambos, seguido de gritos y risas; Parecía ser que los demás querían compartir la diversión.

\- ¡Vaya cara de muermos! –decía Fudo apoyándose en el hombro de Tobitaka, quien intentaba por todos los medios de tirarle al suelo.

\- ¡Tenemos que hacer que se levante! –anunció Hijikata señalándole- ¡Lleva toda la noche ahí sentado! ¡A bailar! –dijo cogiéndolo y colocándoselo en el hombro como una bolsa de patatas se tratase.

\- Tu no habrás intentado… -intento hablar Kido al albino sin mucha coherencia que digamos- ligar mientras sales con Haruna ¿verdad?

\- Claro que no –le respondió Fubuki con su mejor sonrisa- Kido-kun deberías sentarte.

\- ¡Pero Endo me ha dicho que te has enrollado con dos stripers! –le señalo amenazante sin atisbo de hacerle caso- ¡Eres un maldito mujeriego!

La sonrisa de Fubuki comenzó a flaquear, no seria capaz de mantener una conversación con él así- Kido-kun…

\- Ese Endo… -Goneji se giró y comenzó a buscar con la mirada a su amigo, ¿A dónde se había ido?

\- ¡Bebe, bebe, bebe, bebe, bebe…!

\- ¿Qué demonios…? –se levanto Goenji del sillón en dicha dirección. Unas mesas mas a la derecha, Endo y Tsunami se encontraban a ambos lados de Ichinose, quien no paraba de temblar.

\- ¡RIKAAAA! –lloraba él a moco tendido- Pero si yo… ¡YO LA QUIEROO! –gritaba a pleno pulmón- ¡NO ME DEJES!

\- ¡Bebe, bebe, bebe,bebe! –seguían insistiendo Endo y Tsunami a la vez.

\- ¡Pero se ve asqueroso! –seguía diciendo el Americano viendo ese brebaje que le habían puesto.

\- ¡Si…! ¡Si no te lo bebes Rika te odiara! –seguía repitiendo Tsunami.

\- ¡Yo le iba a pedir matrimonio! –seguia llorando desconsolado debido a los efectos de las bebidas.

\- ¡No! Es mejor soltero de por…¡Hip!

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? –murmuraba triste Ichinose

\- ¡Bebe, bebe, bebe! –seguia Tsunami.

Endo negó con la cabeza- Parece mentira que ¡hic! no lo entiendas Ichinose… –hipaba mientras le regañaba- que no lo entiendas… el… hic… ¿urgh… de qué estaba hablando? –se rasco la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

\- ¡Y yo que sé! –volvía a llorar Ichinose- ¡Me siento horrible!

\- Creo que es hora de que nos vayamos de aquí –dijo Goenji apartando la bebida del joven.

Endo le señalo acusadoramente- ¡Es su culpa! ¡Hemos venido… para despedirle… y no se va a casar!

Hijikata, quien se encontraba hablando con Domon se giro a una velocidad vertiginosa - ¡¿QUÉ?! –gritó golpeando la mesa y levantándose, acción que tiró a un dormido Kurimatsu al suelo- ¡Nos hemos gastado mucho dinero en esto! ¿¡Donde esta ese engominado?! ¡GOENJI! ¡Mueve tu trasero hasta aquí! ¡Ya!

El ex delantero intento contar hasta diez y relajarse. No funciono

\- ¡GOENJI!

¿Es que esta gente no sabia controlarse? Y ya que estaban, ¿hablar sin gritar?

\- Ey, Fubuki, ¿Cómo hacemos para llevarnos a todos estos? –se giro hacia su amigo quien seguía en el sillón con Kido casi aplastandole.

\- Mmm… la verdad es que no esperaba que se les subiera tanto a la cabeza -

\- Fubuki… siento haberte insultado… -murmuraba el joven de googles.

\- No pasa nada, Kido-kun –le palmeo la cabeza- ¿Y si llamamos a las chicas? Asi nos quedaríamos con la mitad y nos los podríamos repartir…-Kogure se le echó por el otro lado, roncando-…de alguna manera. Muy difícilmente

Goenji suspiro por centésima vez en lo que llevaban de noche mientras marcaba el numero de Natsumi-...no contesta.

Shiro miro hacia el techo desanimado- Llevemosles al autobús en el que hemos venido por ahora, no creo que aguanten más aquí de todas formas –se levanto y empezó a mover a los que se encontraban medio dormidos. Goenji siguió su ejemplo.

Tuvo que reírse. Menuda despedida de soltero.

\- Goenji-kun

\- ¿Si?

\- Creo que deberías de hablarlo con Natsumi –dijo mientras apoyaba a Kogure alrededor suya- Por mucho que creas que se vaya a entristecer o… enfin, lo que sea, no es bueno que comiences un matrimonio de esta manera.

\- ¿Tu te casarias con Haruna si Otonashi-san te lo pidiera?

\- Quien sabe –se encogió de hombros- seguramente si, la cuestión es que nos queremos. Si su padre esta de acuerdo, mejor.

\- Supongo que sere yo el raro… -el pelicrema comenzó a pegar patadas a los demas del grupo- Vamos, se acabo la fiesta, nos vamos a casa.

\- ¡A mi dejame en el zoo! ¡Hize una apuesta!

\- No creo que seas raro –le replico Fubuki- cada uno necesita su tiempo, no veo mal que quieras estar preparado para un paso tan grande.

\- Y por eso todas las chicas cometerían poligamia al verte entrar en escena en cualquier sitio, Shiro Fubuki –sentencio Shuuya, haciendo reir al albino.

Media hora después el antiguo Raimon se encontraba montado en un autobús a la salida de la discoteca. Habian conseguido subir a los dormidos y separado a los que se habían hecho demasiado amigos de las chicas del club.

-….-

\- Hola

\- ¡Shuuya-kun! –saludo la pelirroja a su novio, quien acababa de entrar por la puerta de su despacho- Estas…

\- Hazme un favor, no comentes –dijo recargándose sobre la silla de enfrente del escritorio.

Natsumi aguanto la risa- ¿Tanto os divertisteis? –apago el ordenador que estaba utilizando y comenzó a recoger los papeles que había encima de la mesa.

Goenji la miro de reojo- Si divertirme es hacer con Fubuki de madres de una masa de tios de veinte años en medio de la noche por las calles de Inazuma…si, casi podría decirse que fue la mejor noche de mi vida.

\- ¿Seguro que fue tan malo?

\- Vamos a dejar el tema ahí

Natsumi asintió- De acuerdo, te había llamado para que vieras esto –se levanto y se dirigió hacia un armario de donde saco una serie de folletos- Acabo de recibir las fotos del salón de bodas, tenemos que decidir como sentar a todo el mundo. ¿Quieres verlas mientras comemos?

-Eh… si, claro –desvio la mirada. Ahí estaba el nudo el estomago que sentía al mentir de tal manera... quizas deberia...-Natsumi -la pelirroja hizo un sonido para hacerle saber que le estaba escuchando- Tenemos que hablar de la boda.

* * *

_Lanzen tomates, o no lanzen nada, se que dije que lo iba a subir en cuanto llegara a X reviews y no lo he hecho pero bue... mejor tarde que nunca ¡oh yeah! Aqui os traigo el segundo capitulo y si tienen sugerencias ¡soy toda oidos! Muchas gracias por pasaros por esta humilde historia y por favor reviews señoras y señores! porque si! yo tambien me he unido a la campaña de "no le deis solo a favoritos enviadme un maldito comentario!" chicos, que los "favoritos" no me alimentan tanto como los reviews... estos se aprecian mas!_

_Enfin, espero que os haya gustado y bueno, haber sino me tardo mucho para la proxima! :DD_

_Os quiero chicosss~~_


End file.
